Mary Jane's Last Dance
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: Both Luna and Lincoln experience the wonders and joys of a mysterious drug. But sometimes, even the most curious of drugs can have lasting side-effects, even when it's worth it. Inspired by the song from Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.


_**"Mary Jane's Last Dance"**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Characters: Lincoln Loud, Luna Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Lisa Loud, Luan Loud (I think that's about it due to the lines they have here in this fic)**_

 _ **Summary: Both Luna and Lincoln experience the wonders and joys of a mysterious drug. But sometimes, even the most curious of drugs can have lasting side-effects, even when it's worth it. Inspired by the song from Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "The Loud House", especially its characters. They are owned and associated with its creator, Chris Savino. Anyway, this is my first time writing for the fandom, so hopefully I might not do too bad with this one. This story features Lincoln and Luna with a little appearance by the Loud siblings.**_

 _ **P.S.: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me out a little with the fic, so some of the credit goes out to him too. Like I said, read on!**_

 _ **P.P.S.: Oh, and if you're wondering, I don't own the lyrics to this song as well. It's owned by Tom Petty and Tom Petty only. Just figured I'd let everyone know. ^_^**_

"Ahhh, I'm finally home."

Sighed a weary Luna Loud, who had finally just got home much to the relief of her little brother Lincoln and the rest of her nine sisters. Band practice with her band-mates definitely wore her out to the core. A whole lot of writing, editing, recording and performing for her first demo was really hard work. Of course, it may be from the entire guitar shredding that she did. That took a lot of stamina from her truth be told. At least it was nice to come home to a nice cooked meal made from her family.

Now it was time to rest up before, and what better way for her to end this afternoon than to relax and kick back?

But before Luna could shut the door behind her, she looked around in the hallways from left to right for some reason. She hoped that no one would be following her and appears from their bedrooms. After the coast was clear, Luna shut the door behind her and locked it, hoping no one would get in.

"Finally, got the room all to myself." sighed Luna.

The rockstar dragged herself to her bed while setting her bag full of musical equipment on the floor. She then zipped the bag up and started digging around the notepads, drumsticks, guitar picks, replaceable headstocks to get out a mysterious bag full of spices. But it didn't look like any of the kitchen spices though. In fact, it looked a little green and a little leafy. It looked a bit like spinach, except that it looked a bit dried up.

In fact, what she held in her hand was a bag of Mary Jane. How on earth did a girl 15 years her age ever score a bag of that stress-relieving medical marijuana? The honest truth was her roadie Chunk actually scored her a bag after smoking a little joint with the boys in order to chill themselves out from all of the loud music that has been blaring out from their studio.

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." Luna smirked to herself, right before grabbing a sheet of white paper.

She finally opened the bag up retaining the maryjane and spreaded them into a line, following by rolling the entire paper into a small fat doobie. After that was done, Luna then grabbed a KISS lighter from the nightstand and attempted to light it.

After a few attempts, Luna managed to get the fire going. With a deep breath, she put the doobie in her mouth and burned one right away. The sound of the sparkling flame roasting around the end of that cigarette made sweet love to Luna's little ears like music. After burning a good portion of the cigarette, Luna let out a big smoky puff. It almost looked so big then her brother's head.

"Ohhhh yeah," Luna smirked to herself. "Now that hit the spot..."

As soon as she laid back down relaxed, she felt an entire lump around the back of her neck.

"Yikes, my pillow's getting extra lumpy." Luna groaned.

So as she turned around to her shoulder..

"AAAAGH!" Luna yelped as she leapt out of bed.

Apparently, the pillow that Luna was laying happened to be a person's head. But it wasn't just any person's head...

...

...

...

...it was her brother, Lincoln!

"Lincoln?" She gasped.

"Uhhh... Lu... Luna?" Lincoln groaned as he was just getting up.

Luna didn't know how to react to all of this. It was clear that she was too frozen in shock to do anything, especially when Lincoln accidentally saw the bag of mary jane in her hands.

"Luna, are you smoking?" Lincoln gasped.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like, I swear." Luna shook her head no.

"Why are you holding a bag in your hands?" Lincoln asked her.

"I'm just holding it for Chunk," Luna said, lying under her teeth. "It's just a type of medical marijuana-"

"YOU'RE HAVING MARIJUANA?!" Lincoln shouted in horror.

"Well, it's not exactly marijuana," Luna chuckled a little, but only out of embarrassment. "It's only mary jane. And quiet down, do you want mom and dad to hear?"

"Not really?" Lincoln replied.

"Good," she nodded. "But how come you're in mine and Luan's room?"

"My bed kinda got broke down." Lincoln told her. "I hate the idea of sleeping on the floor, so I figured I'd room in here just for tonight so they can fix my bed tomorrow."

"Ouch, sorry to hear that, bro." Luna shook her head.

"It's okay! It's not the first time something's broke on me." Lincoln explained.

The silence between both Luna and Lincoln was now getting quite awkward to say the least. Apparently, the two didn't quite know what to make from this awkward moment. So after only a few minutes of silence, Luna spoke up.

"So... you wanna try some?" Luna nervously chuckled.

"Really?" Lincoln asked. "Aren't drugs a bad thing?"

"Well yeah, but trust me, this is totally different." Luna said, reassuring Lincoln. "This is actually the kind of stuff that calms you down. It's kind of a stress killer."

"I don't know, I'm not taking any chances." Lincoln shook his head, refusing her offer.

However, Luna was bound to change his mind for sure.

"Come on bro, once you take a puff off this, you'll be enjoying yourself." Luna said.

"Are you sure nothing bad's gonna happen to me?" Lincoln raised her eyebrow.

"I trust you, nothing bad is gonna happen to you." Luna told him again. "Here, let me demonstrate."

Just to teach him how harmless it was, Luna decided to take the cigarette that she was smoking with and burned one up. And then, she let out a giant puff of some of that Mary Jane smoke and blew it all across Lincoln's face. Lincoln couldn't believe how warm, cloudy and mesmerizing the entire smoke was.

"See, just like that." Luna smirked.

"Wow! Nothing bad happened at all." Lincoln said.

"Yeah," she nodded before handing him a sheet of paper wrapped in Mary Jane. "Here's yours."

Still, despite all that, Lincoln was still unsure of this. I mean, this was his first time about to do the impossible. Was it really good as Luna said she did?

"I still don't know about this..." He gulped.

"Look, bro, just take one puff." She told him with a smile. "After that, you won't have to do anymore if you don't want to."

"Well, all right." Lincoln nodded with a huge gulp.

Hearing his answer, Luna lit one up for Lincoln, who then took a big puff off it.

The surprisingly minty feeling surrounded all around Lincoln's mouth like a cloud. The way he blew that smoke puff was so enduring and amazing, it looked so much like a little mini mushroom cloud blowing up in the sky after the atomic bomb dropped down. Looks like what Luna said didn't feel too bad at all.

In fact, it felt so addicting.

"Wow, that was awesome..." Lincoln said, coughing a bit.

"Ya like it, bro?" Luna asked.

"Totally," Lincoln smirked.

Just hearing that answer made Luna so giddy like a half-baked horse.

"Glad ya like it," She chuckled. "You want more?"

"Yes, please!" He chuckled.

"Coming right up." Luna smirked as she lit up the lighter once again.

 _ **An hour later...**_

Both Luna and Lincoln were sitting on the edge of the bed, looking all weary, tired, and laid back from all of the Mary Jane the two were smoking. The room looked so much smoky that the two thought they were trapped in nowhere but fog. But they didn't care at all. As long as they had "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" playing on the stereo while being surrounded in nothing more than pot smoke, it was all that the two needed to calm their stress down.

"Wow, I am so in love... with nature right now..." Lincoln chuckled like an hyena.

"Nice, bro!" Luna chuckled.

"Check it out Luna," He said, looking at the smoky surroundings. "We got fog inside our house now. I wonder how... that really happened?"

"Dude, it came from us getting on high on Mary Jane, remember?" She replied.

"Are you sure it wasn't one of Lisa's wacky inventions?" Lincoln chuckled a little.

"If that were to happen, we would have heard a big explosion right now." Luna explained while she was still high.

Yeah, we'd have no roof!" He exclaimed while still trying to contain his laughter.

"I know man!" She chuckled.

Soon, the two broke out in quite a laughing frenzy. After they were finished laughing for a good minute, Lincoln spoke up to his rocking sis.

"So, this must be your first time, huh?" He asked her.

"No, not really!" She replied.

"Seriously?" Lincoln gasped.

"Chunk's been hooking me up with this sweet stuff since like three months ago, bra." Luna answered with a smirk.

"Wow! So you've been smoking this for the past three months now?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah!" Luna answered. "But to be honest, I was kinda afraid of what this drug might be capable of. So I asked Lisa to test it out for me!"

"What happened after that?" Lincoln asked again.

With a pleasing smirk, Luna turned to Lincoln with just one word:

"Total paradise, bra..."

"What?" Lincoln said looking very puzzled. He never thought that Lisa would approve to drugs. "Lisa said there was nothing wrong with this drug. How is that possible?"

"I don't know man," Luna shrugged. "All I know is that it'll calm ya down..."

"I might ask Lisa later, maybe she can tell me." Lincoln suggested.

Once again, there was comfortable silence filling the room between the two, not exactly knowing what to say next. And it was getting like that for a good 10 minutes or so before Lincoln started to speak up again, obviously in curiosity of the song playing in the background.

"Hey Luna, you still awake?" He asked.

"That depends," Luna shrugged. "Are my eyes bloodshot yet?"

"I can't tell, are my eyes bloodshot?" Lincoln questioned.

"Um, they look fine to me." Luna said, checking on Lincoln's eyes.

"Well, your eyes are fine too!" Lincoln said, while looking in Luna's eyes.

Suddenly, Luna couldn't help but laugh out of context. Lincoln didn't really know if it was the drugs talking or maybe Luna thought of something funny like one of Luan's pranks, but he ended up getting a good laugh or two as well.

"Hey, um, what are we laughin' about?" Lincoln asked her.

"I don't know, man!" Luna chuckled, the two broke out in laughing.

"Oh, okay." Lincoln nodded. "Hey um, you think we can change the song to somethin' else?"

"What do you have in mind, little bro?" Luna asked.

"How about a band that always talks about getting high?" Lincoln explained before suggesting, "I'm talking about Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers."

"Ahhh, I think I may have the perfect song for them." Luna said as he got off the floor and headed over to her collections of CD's and mixtapes.

Her collection was filled with some of the greatest rock bands and singers that have ever graced the genre since the 60's. There was classic stuff like The Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, The Eagles, David Bowie and The Doors, from the 70's era like AC/DC, Van Halen, Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, RUSH, Queen, KISS, Aerosmith, Cheap Trick, REO Speedwagon and Foreigner, from the 80's hair metal era like Def Leppard, Twisted Sister, Motley Crue, Guns N Roses, Whitesnake, Bon Jovi, Poison, Skid Row, Cinderella, Metallica, Ozzy Osbourne and Lita Ford, and to the modern stuff like Stone Temple Pilots, Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Green Day, Black Veil Brides, Airbourne, Avenged Sevenfold, Three Days Grace and her main inspiration, Mick Swagger.

After some searching around, she found a greatest hits CD of Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. With no time at all, Luna opened up the CD and inserted it into the stereo.

While the stereo was busy reading the CD, Luna Loud found the perfect track fit for this occasion: "Mary Jane's Last Dance".

"I hope this fits your bill." Luna said, winking at Lincoln.

"Oh, it does." Lincoln nodded.

With the song playing on the stereo, Luna rejoined Lincoln on the floor, sitting beside each other at the end of her bed. It wasn't long until Lincoln started tapping his foot to the opening guitar riff, which brought out that mid-90's feel.

"This is what I'm talking about, bro." Luna said.

Once Tom Petty started singing, so did Luna and Lincoln, who started lip-syncing to the lyrics.

 _"She grew up in an Indiana town/Had a good lookin' momma who never was around/But she grew up tall and she grew up right/With them Indiana boys on an Indiana night..."_

Luna was quite impressed how well Lincoln was imitating Tom Petty. Although Lincoln was never a good singer, having to see him imitate the words while Petty was singing looked very amazing to see. After he was done singing for the moment, it was Luna's turn to give it a shot.

 _"Well she moved down here at the age of 18/She blew the boys away, it was more than they'd seen/I was introduced and we both started groovin'/She said, "I dig you baby but I got to keep movin'..."_

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle at the way Luna was imitating the singer. Or maybe it was still from the Mary Jane that he and Luna were smoking as a result. Either way, they were having a fun time singing along to the song like a brother and sister should. After the small mini-intermission, both Lincoln and Luna started to sing this next verse together:

 _"Last dance with Mary Jane, one more time to kill the pain/I feel summer creepin' in and I'm tired of this town again..."_

The beat was getting so infectious to the two that they started slapping their knees in harmony to the song. To be honest, it was quite a very catchy song.

 _"Well I don't know what I've been told/You never slow down, you never grow old/I'm tired of screwing up, I'm tired of goin' down/I'm tired of myself, I'm tired of this town/Oh my my, oh hell yes, Honey put on that party dress/Buy me a drink, sing me a song, take me as I come 'cause I can't stay long/Last dance with Mary Jane, one more time to kill the paaaaaaain/I feel summer creepin' in and I'm tired of this town agaaaaaaaain..."_

Aside from the entire knee slapping, Lincoln started to bop his head and tap his toes to the beat as well. Meanwhile, Luna was busy imitating the guitar solo that was playing around during the intermission. Lincoln looked quite impressed of her sister's air guitar skills. With those skills, she would be quite an interesting matchup for Lincoln in a game of _Air Guitar Hero._

After she was done with the solo, the two went back to lip-sync the song some more.

 _"There's pigeons down in market square, she's standin' in her underwear/Lookin' down from a hotel room, nightfall will be comin' soon/Oh my my, oh hell yes, you've got to put on that party dress/It was too cold to cry when I woke up at one/I hit the last number, I walked to the road./Last dance with Mary Jane, one more time to kill the paaaaaaaain/I feel summer creepin' in and I'm tired of this town agaaaaaaain..."_

After the song came at an end, both Luna and Lincoln puffed out one last smoke off, running their bag of medical marijuana nearly half dry.

"Wow, that was a very good jam, maaaaaan..." Lincoln smirked in a relaxing mood.

"I know bro, that song you suggested made the experience fun." Luna chuckled.

"What do you wanna do now?" asked Lincoln. "I can't seem to think of anythin'."

"Let's continue to get high, man." Luna replied.

"I thought we we're already." He shrugged before chuckling.

"Why don't we continue on with this?" Luna suggested.

"Being... being high?" Lincoln gasped before laughing, "I'm already high now!"

Somehow, Luna couldn't help herself but laugh along with her brother. Apparently, Lincoln was such a nut when it came to Luna. And to think Luan was quite the nutty one.

"Oh, you crack me up, little bro." Luna smirked.

"Yeah, I try." He nodded out of laughter.

But all of a sudden, Lincoln felt his stomach rumble out of hunger. Apparently, the little smoke session did a lot out of Lincoln as expected.

"I'm a... I'm a little hungry though." Lincoln replied.

"Me too... where are we gonna go to... get something to... chow down on?" Luna asked.

"I KNOW THE PLACE!" Lincoln incoherently shouted.

"Show me, bro!" Luna shouted back.

 _ **An hour later...**_

Lori Loud was busy reading a teen magazine while she was talking to her so-called Boo Boo Bear, Bobby, on the phone. Apparently, it was Bobby who decided to call her, which was good considering Lori was always up for a good conversation.

"It's awesome you got a job as a cage cleaner," Lori smirked. "I hope there's less crap to clean up other than my sisters."

While she was talking, she felt a rumble in her stomach, obviously as a sign of hunger.

"I gotta get back to you, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, I got a craving for a pudding cup now. Kisses!" Lori replied before hanging up her phone.

As she hung up, she headed out of the bedroom and went downstairs to get one of the 24-pack pudding cups that Lori craved in the kitchen. All of this talking was making the oldest Loud sibling very hungry for a snack. But as she was suddenly coming down...

 _*BURRRRRRRP!*_

She heard burping coming downstairs.

"Is that Lincoln...?" She muttered as she came down the stairs fast.

Not knowing what was happening, Lori walked a little closer to the kitchen.

When she entered however, she screamed at what she saw next.

"LINCOLN! LUNA! WHAT THE HELL!?"

The image she was seeing was Lincoln and Luna Loud slumped over the floor with 24 empty pudding cups that had Lori's name on them!

"My pudding cups!" Lori shouted with rage in her voice. "What the hell did you two do?!"

Both Luna and Lincoln managed to lean up and see a fuming Lori staring down at them with the wrath of God written upon her face. It was clear that both of them were super screwed.

"Oh crap, Luna..." Lincoln gulped.

"Yeah, Leni's here to steal our pudding." Luna mumbled in return.

"What? Guys, I'm Lori! You know who I am!" Lori shouted in anger.

"Wait a minute, what did you do with Leni?" Lincoln asked Lori.

"What the hell are you talking about Lincoln?" Lori asked, being confused by her brother's response.

"She's not talking, Luna." Lincoln mumbled over to Luna.

"Oh nooooo, she took Leni..." Luna said sleepily. "Someone get her."

Somehow, Luna started to wobble all around like a turtle, as if she was running after Lori, who was just standing there in total disbelief.

"Look, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you two, but I demand an explanation on why you guys we're eating up my pudding cups!" Lori stated.

But as she looked at the empty pudding cups, she noticed that they weren't all just hers, she noticed that most of them belonged to Lola and Lana!

"YOU ATE LOLA AND LANA'S TOO?!" Lori shouted.

"Um, who's Lola and... Lana?" Lincoln said, muttering over to Luna.

"You know... I don't know, man." Luna replied.

Lori couldn't believe her brother and sister could be this stupid. She apparently didn't know what to say about this awkward moment standing between her eyes.

"What the hell do you two have to say for yourself?!" groaned Lori.

With nothing much to say, Luna weakishly pulled out a burnt doobie from her skirt and showed it to Lori.

"Wanna smoke bra?" She smirked.

"Excuse me?" Lori asked, confused by what Luna said.

"You only know you're supposed to say that after you burp." Lincoln told Lori, right before he passed out.

After an hour of trying to figure out what was with Lincoln & Luna, Lori and the others found out that they were high on Marijuana. Once their parents discovered this, they were upset and had a long talk with Lincoln & Luna, they angry at first, but their parents explained that they got high when they were young and stop smoking it when they had kids.

Both Lincoln and Luna came clean to their parents, since it wasn't that all bad and their parents didn't believe all the bullshit about pot being bad, they did had to punish their kids for what they did. Both Lincoln and Luna were grounded for a month, with their punishment being that they had to share Luna & Luan's room while Luan was forced to be in Lincoln's room for the month (which she didn't really mind). As a result, Lisa explained to the rest of the sisters that marijuana wasn't a bad thing at all, Lori said she didn't want to see what she saw Lincoln and Luna did, and Lola and Lana were flat-out pissed off that Luna and Lincoln ate their pudding cups. Luckily, they got over it in no time.

So far, it was now half-way through the month with Lincoln & Luna still in her and Luan's room, they were still punished for what they did. Thankfully for the two, it was nearly over since the middle child of the family was busy marking down the days on a calendar, leaving out two unmarked days to go.

"There, only two more days to go until I'm finally ungrounded." sighed Lincoln.

"Same here, bro!" Luna replied, she continues to play her harmonica.

"Hey, Luna?" He said.

"Yeah, bro?" She asked.

"You think Lori's still mad we ate all her pudding cups?" Lincoln asked her.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," Luna shrugged. "I mean, it would take us like a week or so to pay her back, but I think she'll get over it just fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lincoln said. "I have to be honest, I had a good time getting stoned with you, Luna."

"Heck, I had a good time with you too, little bro." Luna said, patting his shoulder playfully.

"Sooooo, what's next?" Lincoln asked her.

Before Luna could answer, Lori and all their sisters came towards the room to check on them.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Lori asked.

"Just talking around," Lincoln replied. "But don't worry, we didn't smoke anything, we promise."

"Yeah, it's been a rough month for both of us." Luna stated, as she wrapped her arm around her brother. "Hey Luan, sorry that we had this happen and you had to move into another room."

"We didn't know it would affect you guys too." Lincoln said.

"That's alright guys, I didn't really mind at all. I mean you guys got baked." Luan giggled. "Get it, get it?"

"Ugggh, we've gotten it for the last thousandth time," Lori groaned while rolling her eyes.

"Look guys, there's no problem with the weed Lincoln and Luna were using." Lisa pointed out.

"How so?" Luan asked her.

"Well, in case you guys never known, marijuana was never a bad thing. It was actually a miracle drug to help people when they're injured, broken, tired, stressed out and many other things. So for anybody to believe that it's bad, it's not possible." Lisa explained.

Lori and the others (all except Lincoln and Luna) all looked at Lisa in disbelief.

"What? It's true." shrugged Lisa.

"How do we know if it doesn't kill, rape or hurt people?" Leni questioned.

"Those are all a bunch of lies that were made by rich people, so they can protect their money and businesses. The only reason why marijuana was made out to be a bad thing is because William Randolph Hearst could protect his product and make his money." Lisa explained.

"Ohhh, like the moon landing." Leni pointed out, although Lisa wasn't so sure of that.

"No Leni, it's not that at all." Lori replied.

"What I'm basically saying, marijuana is not a bad drug at all, so Lincoln and Luna were okay to smoke it." Lisa said.

"So, it's pretty much legal?" Leni pointed out.

"Well unfortunately, it's still illegal in most of the United States, which includes our home state of Michigan. However, it's legal in Colorado, Washington, Alaska, Maine, Ohio, California, Massachusetts and Hawaii." Lisa pointed out.

"Hawaii?!" gasped Leni as soon as she heard that word. "I wanna go, I wanna go!"

"Leni, Lisa was just stating the states pot is legal in." Lori told her.

"Oh, my bad!" Leni replied.

However, it started to become very silent around the room. Neither sibling had anything interesting to talk about, except hear Lisa talk about drugs. It was clear someone had to break the tension once in a while, so Lincoln decided to volunteer.

"Sooooo, what now?" He shrugged out.

"I think we'll all go right now." Lori said, as her and the other sisters walked way. This left both Lincoln and Luna still alone in Luna & Luan's room.

"What do we do now, Luna?" Lincoln asked his sister.

"I don't know, bro. You wanna do one last dance with mary jane?" Luna asked.

"Anything to kill the post-grounding pain." Lincoln nodded.

Excited for his answer, Luna got off the bed and headed for her dresser, pulling out the half-full bag of mary jane. But as she did so, Lincoln looked around to the door, having a bit of worry.

"But wait a minute, won't mom and dad know?" asked Lincoln.

"Why did you think I sealed the entire bedroom door shut this time?" Luna answered with a smile. "Believe me, bro, no smoke's ever coming out of this room."

"Ah, good thinking right there." Lincoln said, now feeling better about smoking Mary Jane with her rocking sister.

Despite all they had recently been though, getting high for the first time ever was definitely worth it for the both of them.

 _ **Yeah, like I said, I think I did pretty alright with this one. Of course, that's just me. Just a little reminder not to do drugs, especially at a very young age. They can screw you up at every chance you get.**_

 _ **What do you people think? Feel free to leave comments. Until next time, drive safe everybody! ;D**_


End file.
